


Melt

by anaeifly



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26455474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anaeifly/pseuds/anaeifly
Summary: I melt into you and become complete. Who can tell me this is wrong?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Melt

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry, I have no excuse at all for this. 100% self-indulgent absurdity, but I thought it came out sort of poetically, so here we are lol. Enjoy, I guess? ~ana

I don’t have enough words to explain what is happening now. It’s too...something. It’s wildly surreal, and at the same time it brings with it a strong sense of deja vu. 

I have been kissed before. Of course I have.It would be ridiculous to feign innocence in that arena at this point in my life. I have kissed, and been kissed, and enjoyed it—but never like this. 

I’ve been here before—both literally and figuratively, as it happens. I’ve felt the weight of another person’s lips against mine, and I’ve sat here on this comfortable couch, my legs tucked underneath me because I’ve never in my life sat in a normal way, watching her face light up, her eyes brighten, as we exchanged stories. But it has never been _like this_. 

It’s hard, at first, to pinpoint the difference. For obvious reasons, of course—and then the less obvious ones. In the past, when I’ve kissed and been kissed like this, it’s never really been  like this . It’s been like two dying stars careening towards each other and finally colliding and going supernova. And that’s fine, it’s lovely in its way. But it doesn’t last—and it isn’t  this.

This is...merging. Melting. Melting into each other. Forgetting where one ends and the other begins. There is passion, of course, how could there not be, but it is not all-consuming as I’ve previously experienced. It fits. It slips into me as if it has always been there and refuses to leave, and it feels  _right_. 

And I do not know how to tell it that we cannot be. 


End file.
